Please Forgive Me
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: A fluff story between Piper and Leo taking place in season 6 after the episode "I Dream of Phoebe".
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A fluff story about Piper and Leo taking place in season 6 after the episode "I Dream of Phoebe".

Characters: Piper/Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Adult Chris, Gideon

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked into my bedroom. I had just put Wyatt to bed.

It had been another long day in the Halliwell household. First, there was Phoebe and Chris finding a woman trapped in a bottle that was trapped there for a reason. Then there was Phoebe turning into a genie herself, because of that woman, Jinny. Somehow Leo and I ended up on the sofa asleep together. I almost died, but Leo saved me. He healed me in his sleep.

I don't know what the hell was going on, but I liked seeing myself in Leo's arm wrapped around me as I was slowing floating. I had called out to him and he healed me, making it so I didn't die.

I looked at the bed and saw something sitting on it. I walked over to it and picked it up. There was a note with a burnable CD. I read the note. It said for me to put the CD in the CD player and listen. I did just that.

The CD began to play and I sat on the bed and listened.

_Still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss, its gettin' better baby_

I recognized the song as Please Forgive Me by Bryan Adams. I looked at the note again and recognized the handwriting. It was Leo's. I started the song over from the beginning and sat listened.

_Still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss, its gettin' better baby  
No one can better this...  
Still holdin' on, you're still the one.  
First time our eyes met, same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger, wanna love you longer  
You still turn the fire on..._

So if you're feelin' lonely ‒ don't  
You're the only one I ever want.  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love you a little more than I should...

Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.  
Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through...  
Please forgive me if I need you like I do.  
Please believe me; every word I say is true...  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you

Still feels like our best times are together.  
Feels like the first touch, still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough.  
Still holdin' on, you're still number one.  
I remember the smell of your skin,  
I remember everything,  
I remember all your moves I remember you, yeah!  
I remember the nights, you know I still do.

So if you're feelin' lonely ‒ don't  
You're the only one I ever want.  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love you a little more than I should...

Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.  
Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through.  
Please forgive me if I need you like I do  
Oh, believe me ‒ every word I say is true.  
Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop loving you.

One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love.  
And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong.  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'...

Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.  
Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you.  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through.  
Please forgive me if I need you like I do.  
Babe, believe me ‒ every word I say is true.  
Please forgive me if I can't stop loving you.  
Never leave me ‒ I don't know what I'd do.  
Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop loving you,  
Can't stop loving you.

I was crying by the end of song. Another song came on. I continued to sit and listen. This song was Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx.

_Ocean's apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

_[Instrumental break]_

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

_Waiting for you_

I was crying hard by this point. Those were the only two songs on the CD.

I shook my head. I wanted and needed Leo. I called for him.

"Leo," I sobbed.

It didn't take long before there was a swirl of orbs. Leo appeared before me. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I just went over to him. I didn't care about what happened next. I wanted and needed to do it.

I grabbed hold of Leo's face and kissed him passionately on the lips. He kissed me back. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I had longed for this moment for months. Leo was the only man I ever wanted to kiss. No one compared to him, not even Greg or even Dan.

I pulled away from Leo and looked at him. He just looked at me, wiping away my tears as they fell.

"I can't take this _anymore_," I confessed with a sob. "I _can't_ be without you, Leo! I love you so much and I _can't go_ another night without you lying next to me and holding me."

More tears came and I began to cry hard again.

"Shh," Leo said, taking me into his embrace and holding me close. "I've been dreaming of you saying that for so long," He said.

Leo lifted my head to look up at him. "I can't stop loving you."

"I can't either," I said. I kissed him once more.

My mouth opened wide as we kissed and his tongue slipped into my mouth, tasting me. I gripped tightly onto his hair as we kissed. The kissing was very hot.

"I want you, Piper," Leo said kissing my neck. His hands ran over my body. I moaned. "I want you so badly."

I didn't say anything. I just looked at him and he looked back at me. I pulled my shirt off. I then began unbuttoning Leo's. I looked at him as I pushed the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. I then grabbed hold of his undershirt, taking it off.

I kissed him hard and passionately on the lips, earning a moan from him. Leo picked me up and carried me over to the bed. He placed me down, climbing on top of me, his mouth moving to my neck. I moaned.

I felt his hands move down my body and to my jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them. He then pulled away from me to pull them off and down my legs. I stood up suddenly, my hands going right to his pants. I undid his belt, button, and zipper. I then slid my hands inside his boxers and to his hard cock.

"Mmm, Piper," Leo moaned.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Leo," I said, in a seductive voice. "Do you want my hands on you or do you want my mouth?"

"Both, always both."

I pulled his cock out of his boxers and pants. I then got down on my knees and took him into my mouth.

Leo moaned, his hands, running through my hair. I moved him in and out of my mouth, my hands on his cock and his balls. Leo made a variety of sounds as I went down on him. My mouth sucked and licked him and my hands stroked and rubbed him.

"God, I'm going to cum," Leo groaned.

I just moaned. I continued what I was doing.

"Piper," Leo cried out.

I suddenly got the taste of his seed. He tasted good. Some people might find it gross, but I didn't.

I got to my feet then. Leo kissed me hard. I gave a moan. I felt his hands behind my back, unhooking my bra. He pulled away from me. He pulled off my bra, tossing it aside, and then he cupped and fondled my breasts. I moaned as his mouth was on them too. He licked and sucked my hard nipples.

Leo suddenly moved me onto the bed. He took his pants and boxers off. He then pulled off my panties. He ran one hand between my thighs, spreading my legs. I felt his thumb run over my clit, rubbing it and teasing me.

"Oh, God, yes," I moaned as I suddenly felt his tongue playing with my clit. I then felt two of his fingers slip inside of me and began to pump.

I moaned the whole time as Leo went down on me. He was so skilled with his tongue. I had found that out the first time we had sex. That was one of the best nights of my life.

"Yes, Leo, I'm going to cum."

With that said Leo moved his tongue faster and pumped his fingers harder and faster. I grabbed a hand full of Leo's hair as I felt my orgasm coming.

"Yes," I cried out as I exploded.

I felt Leo remove his fingers from me. I looked at him at he licked them clean.

"Take me, Leo," I said. "I need you."

Leo smiled at me. He moved up toward me, his lips kissing mine. I moaned as he kissed me deep and passionately. These were always the sweetest kisses he gave me. I felt his cock at my entrance. I braced myself as he slipped himself inside of me. I moaned.

Leo began to move then. He moved at a pace we both liked, but it was too slow. I wanted him to move hard and fast. I wanted his roughness and then his kindness.

"Oh, Leo, harder, please," I begged.

Leo slammed hard and fast into me. "Like that?"

"God, yes! Just like that, baby!"

Leo suddenly grabbed hold of my hands and pinned them down to the bed with his. "No freezing me," He said.

I didn't say anything. I just wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting more of him.

I felt my orgasm building.

"I'm going to cum, Piper," Leo said.

"Me too. Cum inside me like you used to," I said.

Leo called out my name suddenly and I felt him explode inside of me. That made me cum.

Leo and I both caught our breath. He then kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I love you so much, Piper," He said.

"Then don't leave me," I said. "Don't go back up There or wherever you've been all these months. Stay here with me, where you belong! I need you as much as Wyatt needs you."

Leo didn't say anything. I knew he was thinking in his head of what he should say.

"Leo, you cannot tell me that you are going to leave after you had me listen to the CD with Please Forgive Me and Right Here Waiting. You did that on purpose and then we made love."

"**No, I'm not leaving, Piper**!" He said. "**I do belong with you and Wyatt. I did all this on purpose. I want to come home. I want to be with you and Wyatt. I do not care about being an Elder. I'd give up everything just to be with you, raise Wyatt and have more kids**_**.**_"

"Have more kids?" I asked.

"Yes, Wyatt needs a little brother and sister."

I smiled. "Let's get started on making a little brother or sister for Wyatt then."

Leo smirked. I climbed on top of him, kissing him, passionately.

* * *

Don't worry there is more to come between Piper and Leo. I was going to make this a one-shot, but needs to be more.

Review and keep reading.

Thanks

BAL


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, when I woke up, I found myself smiling brightly. I looked and saw Leo sleeping next to me. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully. I smiled as I touched his face. I stroked his cheek, which woke him up with a jerk.

I giggled. "Sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Leo chuckled. "It's okay."

"Good morning by the way," I said.

Leo smiled. "It is a very good morning. I got to sleep with my wife."

"We did more than sleep!"

Leo chuckled again. I grinned. I couldn't help me. I was on cloud nine.

Last night had been so wonderful. I had gotten my husband back. He was right where he belonged. I wanted him and he wanted me. He didn't care about being Elder. He said he would give it all up for me. I appreciated that. I had wanted a normal life. Being married to a mortal would be normal.

My thoughts were distracted by Wyatt.

"Mama," He called out.

I smiled. "I think Wyatt's awake."

"Mama," Wyatt called out.

"Let me get him," Leo said. "I think he'll be happy to see him this morning."

"I bet he will," I replied.

Leo got out of bed then. He was completely naked. I smiled as I watched him find his clothes from last night and put them on.

"I'll be right back," He said.

"Uh-uh," I replied. "I'll be right in there myself."

Leo smiled. He opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the hall. He closed the door behind him. I stretched out my arms and legs. I then got up and dressed.

I headed into Wyatt's room after getting dressed. I found Leo holding him and talking to him. Wyatt was happy to see his daddy first thing in the morning.

"Well, good morning, Wyatt," I said.

"Mama, mama," Wyatt said reaching out to me.

I smiled. I took him from Leo and held him. "Mama's big boy. You are getting so big."

"Me hungry," Wyatt said.

I smiled. "I am too."

"Me three," Leo said.

"Well, how about I make us some breakfast and we enjoy a meal together like a family is supposed to?"

"Sounds great."

"Good," I said. I kissed Leo lightly on the lips. He smiled at me after I pulled away. I grabbed his hand. I two of us, with me carrying Wyatt, walked out of Wyatt's room and down-stairs to the kitchen.

When we arrived in the kitchen, Paige was the only one of my sisters in there.

"Good morning, Paige," I said.

"Morning," Paige said. She was pouring herself some coffee. She turned to me. "Would you like a cup?" She noticed Leo. "Oh, hi, Leo."

"Hey," He replied.

Paige noticed we were holding hands. "Did I miss something?" She asked.

I nodded. "Leo and I are back together," I said. "Um, we had a talk last night. The events of yesterday made us reconsider."

"Oh, my God," Paige said. "That's great. Yay! I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm going to take my coffee and head back up-stairs. I need to get dressed and put my face on."

"You do that," I said.

Paige smiled. She walked out of the kitchen. I heard her to start to run once she was out of the kitchen. That was weird.

"Something is up with her," I said.

Leo shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"No. Here take Wyatt."

Leo took Wyatt.

"So what do we want for breakfast?"

"How about something simple?"

"Cereal and toast?" I asked.

"Sounds good," Leo replied.

"Okay, I get everything together."

I put some bread in the toaster for toast. I then grabbed two bowls for cereal. Leo put Wyatt in his high chair. I fixed Wyatt's breakfast as well.

A few minutes later, the three of us sat down at the table to have breakfast together. Wyatt was as happy as Leo and I were. He was happy to have both his parents together for breakfast. Usually it was just me and him. But today it was me, him, and his daddy.

Meanwhile upstairs, my sisters were conversing…

"Piper and Leo are back together," Paige said.

"No way?!" Phoebe said.

"It's true. Piper said so herself. They were holding hands and they were both smiling."

Phoebe jumped up and down. "Do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, there will be no problem with getting the two back together so they can conceive Chris."

"No, this means they did it themselves. All we have to do is push them. They might not have sex right away…"

"…Leo was wearing the same clothes as yesterday," Paige said.

"Awesome," Phoebe said. "That means they had sex last night."

"Not necessarily," Paige said. "After consideration, they just might have talked last night and then Leo stayed the night. That doesn't mean they had sex."

"Good point."

"Thank you."

Phoebe chuckled. "Well, we'll have to make sure the two do have sex eventually. Chris says he needs to be conceived soon or he won't exist."

"So what do you want to do today?" Leo asked after breakfast as I put the dishes in the sink. He got Wyatt out of his high chair.

"I have to go into the club," I said.

"Oh…okay."

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked. "I could use your help, actually. I need a handyman."

Leo smiled. "Oh, is that what I'm good for now?"

"You have always been good as a handyman. You're good with your hands."

Leo chuckled. "Naughty girl, Piper. Naughty girl."

I giggled. "So what do you say?"

"Sure. I'd love to help you out. We can even bring Wyatt."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. Then after I'm done at the club maybe we can take him to the park."

Leo smiled. "I'd like that. It'll be just like old times."

"Yep," I replied.

"Okay, well, I need to change clothes before we go. Maybe even shower."

I smiled. "Well, you know where everything is, my dear husband. This is **our **house. I didn't get rid of your clothes. They're just packed away."

"Why thank you, my dear wife."

"You're welcome."

Leo came over to me, still holding Wyatt. He kissed me passionately on the lips. I opened my mouth as he slipped his tongue inside. It was nice to be kissing him once again. God, why we ever separate?

Wyatt started making noise then. It was his noise of impatience and annoyance. Leo and I pulled away from each other smiling.

"Here let me take him" I said. "You just go get showered and dress."

"Yes, ma'am," Leo said.

Leo handed Wyatt over to me. The two of us headed up-stairs. I took Wyatt into his room, while Leo went into **our** bedroom and bathroom to shower. I put Wyatt down on the floor. He quickly ran over to his toys.

"I'll be right back, Wyatt," I said. "Mommy needs to get Daddy some clothes."

Wyatt didn't say anything. He just played with his toys. I left the room for a few minutes. When I came back, Wyatt was still playing.

"Okay, Wyatt, let's get you dressed and ready to go out with Mommy and Daddy today."

Wyatt did not fuss or anything as I changed him from his pajamas and into some regular clothes. I also changed his diaper.

By the time, Leo was out of the shower and dressed, I was done getting Wyatt ready.

"Good you can take over while I make myself presentable to leave the house," I said as Leo walked into the room.

"You look fine," Leo said.

"No, I need to fix my hair and put some makeup on."

"No, you don't! You look absolutely beautiful and flawless. You are a natural beautiful, Piper."

I couldn't help but smile. Leo was so cheesy. That was what I loved about him when it came to me.

"Whatever you say," I replied. I left the room then.

Leo sighed. I smiled.

I went into the bathroom. I brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail. I then applied only a little bit of makeup. Leo was right, I was a natural beautiful. I had my mother to thank for that.

When I was done, I went back into Wyatt's bedroom. Leo was on the floor with him playing. Wyatt was giggling.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes, we are," Leo said.

The three of us left the house then.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay, we need to tell Piper and Leo about you, Chris," Phoebe said.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because they deserve to know who you are," Paige said.

"But won't it complicate things?"

"What will complicate things?" I asked.

Chris, Phoebe, and Paige were all startled by my voice.

"Hey, Piper," Phoebe said.

"Hi," I said.

Leo and I both walked over to the bar where my sisters sat. Chris stood up.

"I have to go," Chris said. He orbed out then.

I looked at my sisters. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"Nothing," Paige said. "Nothing at all." She grabbed Phoebe by the hand and orbed out herself.

I turned and looked at my husband. He looked at me. He was carrying Wyatt.

"What is up with them?" He said.

"I don't know," I replied. "It better be nothing to do with Wyatt and whoever is trying to turn him evil."

"I'm sure it isn't. Your sisters wouldn't keep anything like that from us. If Chris knows something they'd tell us."

"I sure hope so."

Chris had orbed to the Manor. Paige followed him there with Phoebe. Chris walked up and down the floor, pacing.

"Okay, that was the perfect opportunity to tell them," Phoebe said.

Chris sighed. "Don't you think I know that," He replied.

"Then why didn't you tell them. You cannot avoid the truth forever, Chris," Paige said. "You are Piper and Leo's second born son. Nine, ten months from now you are going to be born."

"How can you be so sure Piper and Leo slept together last night?" Chris asked.

"We don't know if they did. But they will eventually," Phoebe said. "They have to. They just have to. I know Piper and Leo. Those two are madly in love with each other. There has been sexual tension between them for weeks, even months. I didn't sense any sexual tension between them while we were there. I have a good sense of these things, even as an empath."

Chris sighed. "I can't tell them. I can't!"

"Why the hell not?!" Paige said.

"Because **I don't want to**!"

"But why?!" Phoebe said.

"Because Piper is dead in my future and I don't have the best relationship with Leo. He was never there for me when I needed him. I hate him. It has been difficult to even deal with him here."

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other. This explained a whole lot. Chris was very weird around both me and Leo. He disliked Leo a lot and he tended to ignore me every chance he could.

Chris sighed and sat down.

Meanwhile back at the club, I sat and did work for the club. I went over the books and took a look at inventory to see if I needed to order any alcohol or anything. My manager had everything up to date and stock. Leo fixed a few things while we there and he didn't even break a sweat. It was simple fixing. Wyatt had fun running around and playing. Leo and I both kept a good eye on him, but Wyatt mainly stayed out of trouble. He was a very good little boy.

After being at the club for a couple hours, the three of us headed to the park where we had some fun. We got some lunch from a hot dog vender. Then we walked around the park for a little while. Leo and I took Wyatt to the playground where we played on the swings with him. Wyatt had fun.

Leo and I were both extremely happy. It was like it was before the damn Titans, Leo becoming an Elder and leaving us. It was like old times. It was how it was supposed to be: Leo and me with our son.

After the park, Leo and I took Wyatt home. It was time for his afternoon nap. Wyatt fell asleep in the car on the way home too.

"Poor little guy is worn out," Leo said.

"He sure is," I said. "I'll put him right in his crib."

"No, let me," Leo said. "Please."

"Sure. Whatever you want, baby!"

"Thank you, sweetheart."

We both grinned at each other.

Leo took Wyatt straight up-stairs and to his own room. I went into the living room and settled down on the sofa. I smiled. I sat in the very sofa Leo and I had been on the day before. It was where we woke up and discovered we had been cuddled up.

"I have to go, Piper," Leo said, coming into the living room.

"Go?! Where?!" I said, quickly standing up.

"They're calling me. They need to see me."

"Oh…right…Them. You still are tied to Them aren't you?!"

Leo shook his head. "Think of it as me being a regular Whitelighter and not an Elder. I had to leave a lot of the time remember."

"True," I said. I sighed. "If you have to go, then you have to go."

"I'll be back! I promise!"

"Do you?!"

"Yes!" Leo said. "I'm not leaving you, Piper. I refuse. They can't make me leave you!"

"How can you be sure?! They tried it a lot of times."

"Because I'm going to tell then I'm back with my wife. I intent to stay with her and our son. I intent on getting her pregnant again as well!"

I chuckled. "Do you really?!"

"Yes," Leo said.

"Hmm…sounds like a good plan."

Leo smiled. He kissed me passionately on the lips. "I promise to me back as soon as I can."

"I'll hold you to that."

Leo smiled again. He gave me one last kiss and then orbed out.

I sighed once he was gone. I sat down on the sofa again.

"Piper, are you down here?" Paige said.

"I'm in the living room."

Paige came into the living room them. "Hi."

"Hi," I said.

"Where's Leo?" She sat down next to me.

"The Elders called him."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not anymore. Not after what he said to me before he left."

"And what was that?"

I smiled. "That he plans on telling them that he is back with me and has every intent on staying with me and Wyatt."

"That's good. That's very good," Paige said. "I'm very happy that you two are back together. So is Phoebe. We are all happy, including Chris."

"Yeah, so what was up with the orbing out at the club earlier today?" I asked.

Paige shrugged. "It was nothing. Nothing at all."

I glared at my youngest sister. "You know something," I said. "Something is up and you are not telling me it. Spill!"

Paige shrugged. "It's not my secret to spill."

"But you do know something?!"

"Yes, I do. But I can't tell you. This particular person has to tell you what it is."

"It's something about Chris, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"It is! I know it. That was why he orbed out when Leo and I were there. Does it have something to do with Wyatt and whoever is turning him evil?"

"No, but it has something to do with Wyatt."

"Okay, then you really need to tell me what it is!"

"No, Chris can tell you what it is! It has to do with him, you, and Leo."

"What about us?!" I said

"Ask CHRIS," Paige said, shouting Chris.

There was swirl of orbs then. It formed into Chris Perry, the kid from the future who said he was back to stop Wyatt from turning evil.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Tell her," Paige said, getting up from the sofa. "Tell her now!"

"Yes, tell me now!" I demanded. "If there is something that has to do with you, me, and Leo, I deserve to know."

Chris sighed. "Okay, fine," He said. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm not just some guy from the future…I'm your…I'm your…"

"You're my what?!" I shouted.

"SON!" Paige said. "He's your son!"

I looked at my sister in disbelieve. "You have got to be kidding me."

Chris shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm your son, Piper. I'm your second born child and son. I'm Wyatt's little brother from the future."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe it.

"LEO!" I shouted.

Leo did not appear for several minutes. We were all silent as we waited for him.

"LEO!" I shouted again.

There was a swirl of orbs then.

"What is it, Piper?! I was with the Elders, telling them about us," Leo said.

"Forget about the Elders," I said. "You need to hear this."

Leo looked over at Paige and Chris. Chris did not look pleased. He looked irritated.

"What's going on?" He asked looking at me.

"I was just told some very shocking news," I said. "Apparently, we do have more kids in the future."

"How do you know this? Did Chris tell you?"

"I'm one of them," Chris said. Leo looked at him. "I'm Wyatt's little brother. I'm your second born son and child. That's why I've come. I came to stop him from turning evil. He turns evil before I am born."

"And how much time is that?" Leo asked

"Nine, ten months. Piper needs to be pregnant with me within the next week or I won't exist."

My eyes widened. I needed to be pregnant within the next week or Chris won't exist?! "You have got to be kidding me," I said.

"I wish I was, **Mom.**"

My eyes widened even more. I was completely shocked by what Chris had just said. I was only used to being called "Mama" by my sweet baby boy, my first born. Now I was being called "Mom" by a full grown adult male, who was not Wyatt.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Mom," Chris said.

I just looked at Chris.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner," Paige said.

"You knew and didn't tell me?!" I said. "Why?!"

"Because it wasn't Phoebe's or my secret to tell."

"OH, Phoebe knows too. That witch is luck she's at work right now," I said.

"I know, Piper," Paige said. "We're all sorry."

"Yeah," Chris said.

"You should have told us sooner," Leo said.

"Spoken like a true father." Chris looked at Leo with disgust. "It's a damn shame I don't give a crap what you think!"

"Chris!" Paige said.

Chris just looked at his aunt.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

Chris shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Now you and Leo know the truth. I'm happy you two are back together. The fate of my existence depends on it. Just know that."

Chris orbed out then.

I looked at Paige. "What was that all about?!"

Paige sighed. She sat back down on the sofa. "Apparently, in the future, Leo isn't there for Chris when he needs his dad."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. You have to ask him yourself."

"I think I will. Come on, Piper." Leo held his hand out to me. I took it.

"Watch Wyatt," I said.

"Gladly," Paige said.

Leo then orbed himself and me to the club. The club was where Chris stayed.

Chris was in the back room. That was where he stayed.

"What do you two want?" Chris sobbed. It seems he was had been crying.

"Talk to us, Chris," I said. "Or at least talk to me."

Chris just looked at me. "Please don't make me."

"Tell us what happens in the future," Leo said. "Why am I not there for you? Why do you hate me so much?"

Chris shook his head. "I hate you, because **it's your fault they die**."

"Who's they?" I asked.

"You and my sister," Chris said.

"Sister?!" Leo and I chorused.

"Yes, I have…had a sister in the future."

Leo and I looked at each other.

"What happens?" I asked looking back at Chris.

"Please don't make me talk about it," Chris said. "I can't live through it again. She was my whole world."

"Your sister?"

"Yes. I made it my duty to make sure nothing happened would hurt her, but I failed her, I was fourteen years old. I had promised to make sure no evil person hurt her, but I failed her," Chris cried. "It's your fault their dead in the future, Leo! That is why I can't look at you here. I am disgusted by your presents."

"Why would it be my fault your mom and sister are dead?" Leo asked.

"Because you were too busy being an Elder. You became an Elder before Melinda was born. You had done some heroic thing like you had during the time of the Titans this past year. Wyatt was influenced by evil. He was always practicing dark magic. Mom yelled at him for it. No one told me why he was influenced by evil. I never knew not even to this day.

"You were always able to control Wyatt. Wyatt behaved whenever you were around, Leo. But the one time you weren't around, Wyatt was practicing dark magic. He used some dark magic that went wrong and killed Mom and Melinda. He killed them. He killed them!"

I could not believe what I was hearing. Wyatt killed me and my daughter, his sister.

"It was an accident, but I always blamed you for it," Chris said.

Leo looked at me and I looked at him.

Chris cried. "God, damn it," He cursed. "I promised that someday I would go back to the future and set things right. I made a promise to Melinda as I held her dead body in my arms. She was only eleven years old when she died. She was a gifted witch, Whitelighter herself. She was as beautiful as mom is. She even looked like her."

Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Chris," Leo said. "I'm very sorry. We're going to make this right. We're going to make sure whoever influences Wyatt doesn't it. We're going to save him and change the fate of your mother and sister."

"Promise me," Chris sobbed. "Make that promise to me as a father."

"I promise you, Chris. I will not fail you. I will protect my children and their future."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was mentally and physically exhausted from that day. I took a long hot shower that night. That night when I went to bed, I was happy to just be wrapped up in Leo's arms. He was happy to be holding me too.

"I thought today was going to be a great day," I said. "But today it turned into something awful."

"I know," Leo said. He kissed my forehead. "I can't believe what Chris told us. I'm shocked from all it."

"We have to find out who influences Wyatt," I said. "I want to change the future."

"I agree. We need to change that future. Demons and warlocks are okay, but I don't want our son tapping into dark magic, especially if it kills our daughter and you in the process."

I smiled. The thought of a daughter in the future made me happy. "I can't believe we have a daughter. I am so happy for that. I can't wait to have her!"

Leo chuckled. "Well, remember the future can change again. It might be."

"Don't rain on my parade," I said.

"Sorry. I'm telling it like it is."

"I know." I rolled over onto my stomach in bed and looked at him. "Let's focus on the present. Let's see how we can protect the future."

"To protect the future we need to find out who turns Wyatt evil. I know that is difficult. But we really need to think about this and do something about it."

"Wyatt is a powerful child. Any evil person or thing could want his influence," I said. "There have been a lot of them that have come forward."

"We should go to Magic School and look in the library and see if there is anything there that can help us," Leo said.

"That's a good idea. Magic School seems very helpful. Maybe Gideon could help us too."

"Sounds like a good idea. We'll go first thing tomorrow."

"It's a date," I said.

Leo chuckled. He leaned over and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning after breakfast, Leo and I with Wyatt orbed to Magic School. Leo and I left Wyatt in the nursery of Magic School. We then went to Gideon's office to say hello and see if he could lend us a hand on the Wyatt situation.

"Well, good morning, Piper and Leo," Gideon said.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning," Leo said, shaking Gideon's hand.

"How are you two doing today? Are we happy to be back together again?" Gideon asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Very happy," Leo said.

"Good. I'm glad you two worked things out," Gideon said. "What can I do for you? What brings you to Magic School?

"Well, we were hoping you could lend us a hand on the Wyatt situation," Leo said.

Gideon nodded his head. "Anything to help. Do you have any questions or anything?"

"No, we just wanted to use the library and see if we can find anything on whoever turns Wyatt evil. Chris told us a bit more about the future and it doesn't end well."

"Oh, no. How does it end?"

"Well, I and our daughter get killed because of something Wyatt was doing with dark magic," I said.

"You have a daughter in the future?!" Gideon said.

"We sure do," Leo said. "Chris told us about her yesterday. He was very upset about her death and she is the main reason why he has come back from the future to help us when it comes to Wyatt. He wants to save his little sister."

Gideon nodded his head. "Understandable. Very understandable. Well, you know where the library is, Leo. Feel free use any resource necessary to find out who turns Wyatt evil. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Gideon," Leo said.

"Yes, thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," Gideon said.

Leo grabbed my hand and the two of us walked out of the Headmaster's office. Leo and I headed down the long hallway to the library.

Leo and I spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon in the library. Paige and Chris showed up to see if they could help. The four of us found some leads.

"How's it going?" Phoebe asked.

"Good," I said.

"We're getting everywhere," Paige said.

"Awesome."

Chris had orbed to the Manor and grabbed Phoebe, because she had called for him. That was how she had gotten to Magic School. The only way to get to Magic School was to orb or use a magical door. Everyone orbed there.

"We'll need a few Power of Three spells," I said.

"No problem. Just give information on these demons and warlocks and then I'll write the spells," Phoebe said.

"Awesome."

Phoebe was great at writing Power of Three spells.

"How's it going?" Gideon asked.

"Hi Gideon," Phoebe said.

"Hello Phoebe. How was your day at work? I know these four have been here all morning and afternoon."

"It was great. I had my column done and then headed here." Phoebe walked over to Gideon. She wrapped her arms around one of his. She gasped suddenly and went into her premonition mode.

Everyone looked at her as she did.

"That's not good," Leo said.

We all knew the premonition had something to do with Gideon. It was either good or bad news when Phoebe got a premonition from touching someone or something.

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at Gideon. "You, it's you!" She pointed at him.

"Phoebe?" I said.

Phoebe backed away from Gideon. "I saw you with Wyatt!"

Gideon held up his hands in defense.

"I saw you with Wyatt and you were trying to kill him!"

"What?!" Leo and I said.

Everyone looked at each other. We then looked at Gideon and Phoebe. Phoebe's premonitions were never wrong.

"I saw Gideon killing Wyatt or trying to. But Wyatt used his own powers on Gideon, killing him," Phoebe said.

"Oh, my God," Chris said. "So it is true."

We all looked at Chris. "What's true?" I asked.

"I was told in the future when I was old enough to know and understand who influenced Wyatt. I was told by you, Mom, that Gideon tried to kill Wyatt and Wyatt used his own powers on him. And that taste of badness was appealing to Wyatt from a very young age."

"Oh, my God," I said.

We all looked at Gideon. "Why would you want to kill my son?!" Leo said.

Gideon held his hands up. "Your son is very powerful, Leo. He's just too powerful. It is better for the greater good if he were to die!"

I was shocked by Gideon's confession. He wanted Wyatt dead. He wanted my own son dead.

I ran from the library.

"Piper?!" Leo shouted.

I ignored my husband. I ran straight to where the nursery was. I ran right into the room and looked around for my son. I breathed a sigh of relief. I saw Wyatt playing with another child, a little girl. I walked right over to Wyatt and picked him up. I hugged him and held him tight in my arms.

"You're safe," I said. "You're safe. Orb us home, baby. Orb us home."

Wyatt did just that. He orbed us back to the Manor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Piper?!" Leo shouted.

"Piper?!" Phoebe and Paige shouted

"In Wyatt's room," I shouted.

I sat on the rocking chair with Wyatt in my lap. I had not let him go since I got back to the Manor.

"Thank God," Paige said walking into the room with Leo and Phoebe.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "I have Wyatt where he needs to be. Where he is safe."

Leo nodded his head.

"Where's Chris?" I asked.

"Right here," Chris said, walking into the room.

I smiled at him. "What about Gideon? What are we going to do about him?"

"I'm going to the Elders right now," Leo said. "I'm going to talk to them about this. Do not leave Wyatt alone."

"God, no. I'm not stupid, Leo!"

"I know you're not, baby. I just needed to say it."

I nodded my head.

"I'll be back," Leo said. He orbed out.

I sighed as he did.

"May I?" Phoebe asked holding her arms out.

I nodded my head. I handed Wyatt over to her. Phoebe took him and gave him a hug. "We won't let that mean old man near you, Wyatt," She said. "No, we won't."

"Chris, why didn't you tell us you knew who turned Wyatt evil?" I asked.

"I wanted to be sure," Chris said. "I needed to be sure. I guess I got my answer today."

"We all did," Paige said. "Now it's up to us to make sure Wyatt stays safe and away from Gideon."

"I wonder what the Elders will do." Phoebe said.

"Well, many of them will definitely have something to say about me and Leo," I replied. "There are quite a few of them who didn't want Leo and me to get married."

"Who cares what Elders think," Paige said. "We only know what they want to do about Gideon."

"Something is going to be done. I will not let my son out of my sight."

I quickly stood up from the rocking chair. I grabbed Wyatt from Phoebe and left the room. I actually ripped him from her arms. I left the room and went to my own.

Meanwhile on the Golden Gate Bridge, Leo stood with all the Elders, Gideon included. The Elders had called him from Magic School and he went. He did not deny a call from the other Elders.

"Gideon wants my son dead and he admits it," Leo said.

All the Elders looked at Gideon. "Wyatt is too powerful, Leo. Take a look at Chris, your son from the future. He is just a simple witch and Whitelighter and like Paige is. Wyatt is too powerful…"

"You already said that and I know my son is powerful. He will raised in white magic, good magic. His mother and aunts, the Charmed Ones will make sure he is influenced by good magic. I am good! I will make sure my son uses his magic for good, not for evil!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Odin, an Elder asked. "You are an Elder."

"I told you yesterday, I am not embracing myself as an Elder. I am staying at home with my wife and son where I belong. Besides being an Elder is what makes Chris hate me so much in the future anyway. I will give everything up, my powers if I have to. I just want to make sure my son is safe."

The Elders all exchanged looks. They looked at Gideon. "We are in a jam here," Sandra said.

"What do we do with you Gideon?" Zola asked.

"Keep him away from me and my family," Leo said.

Gideon shook his head. "Oh, Leo, I can't do that. I can't let your son live. In fact, you might be a little too late."

"What do you mean I might be too late?"

LEO!

"Piper," Leo said. Leo quickly orbed out.

Meanwhile at the Manor, we were being attacked by demons, warlocks, and Darklighters.

"What the hell do we do?" Paige asked we all hid together.

"Come on out, witches," A demon said.

"Or just let us have the child and all this can be over," A Darklighter said.

"I would rather die," I shouted. "LEO!"

"I don't think that was a great idea," Phoebe said. "There are Darklighters…"

"Piper," Leo said as he orbed in right where me and my sisters were hiding, which was down-stairs.

"Darklighters," I said.

"Shit," Leo said as an arrow flew past him. He quickly took my hand. I had Wyatt in one of my arms. "To the attic," He said.

Leo orbed us up to the attic. Paige orbed herself and Phoebe up to the attic. Chris orbed up to the attic too.

"Quick we need a plan," Phoebe said.

"How many Darklighters?" Leo asked.

"Just two," I said. "There are also two warlocks and two demons."

"Did you try blowing them up?"

"No, I was thinking about Wyatt."

"Come on out, Piper and Leo," Gideon shouted.

"Oh, hell no," I said.

"Shh," Leo said.

"Just give Wyatt to me and nothing bad will happen to you," Gideon shouted. "No harm will come to you, your sisters, or Chris. I just want Wyatt."

"What do we do?" Paige asked.

"I'm not giving my son over to him," I said.

"No duh," Phoebe said.

"I have an idea," Leo said. "But it requires me to kill Gideon."

We all looked at each other.

"Let me take Wyatt," Chris said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Let me take Wyatt to him and see what he wants to do. Trust me, I don't let anything bad happen to him, Mom. This is my older brother. I want to save him."

"Okay."

Chris took Wyatt from me. Chris walked out of the attic and down-stairs to the second floor of the house. He saw Gideon.

"That's a good boy, Chris," Gideon said.

"Where are the demons, warlocks and Darklighters?" Chris asked.

"They are down-stairs."

"Paige, orb me down-stairs," I said. "I'm going to blow them all up. Then you are going to get a Darklighter's arrow. Leo, you get Gideon."

We all sprang into action. Paige orbed Phoebe and me down-stairs. Leo orbed to the second floor. We executed our plans with no troubles. I blew up the demons and warlocks. Paige and Phoebe got rid of the Darklighters by shooting arrows at them. Once they were gone. I ran up-stairs. I heard screaming. I knew Leo was using his powers on Gideon.

By the time I got up-stairs, Gideon was dead and Leo had Wyatt in his arms.

I went to walk past Gideon's lifeless body to get to Leo, Wyatt and Chris, but he grabbed hold of me and was on his feet. Gideon had a tight hold on me.

"Surprised?" Gideon said.

"Let her go, Gideon," Leo said. "This is between you and me."

"I think not, Leo. This whole thing started when Piper came along."

"Is this what this is all about?!" I said. "About me?"

"Yes," Gideon said. "You and Leo never should have married. You two should have learned from Patty and Sam."

"You supported me and Piper to get married. Why did you?"

"Because I'm a stupid Elder, who thought his student would have followed the rules instead of marrying a witch. Now you have a choice, Leo. Either you choose Piper and give Wyatt to me or I kill Piper and you lose the love of your life."

"How about neither," Phoebe said. She levitated and kicked Gideon in the face. That got him to let me go. I quickly ran away from him and over to my husband and sons. I saw lightning shoot from Leo's hands then. Gideon started screaming. Leo made sure Gideon was good and dead before he stopped.

Once he knew Gideon was dead. Leo collapsed to the ground. He was crying suddenly. I got down on the ground with him. We all did—Chris holding Wyatt, Phoebe, and Paige.

I held Leo in my arms as he cried. He had had to kill his mentor and trusted friend. He had been betrayed by Gideon, we all had.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few nights later, I laid in bed with Leo asleep. He slept with his head resting on my shoulder. It had been hard for Leo to get to sleep, but I was glad he was asleep now.

Leo woke up suddenly. He sat straight up and looked around the room. He shook his head. He then looked over at me.

"Another nightmare?" I asked.

"Yes," Leo said. He sighed.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No, because it was the same as last night."

I nodded my head. Leo had been having nightmares every night since the Gideon situation. It had only been a few days. But I knew there was going to many more. I had nightmares for weeks after Prue's death. The nightmares didn't go away until after the Source was killed.

Gideon was already dead, but Leo needed some relief now.

"It's such a shame," Leo said. "All of this was because of you and me."

I nodded my head. "I know. It is a shame. But does that make you question us? Does that make you think we shouldn't be together?!"

"NO, hell no, Piper," Leo said. "I have no doubts about us. I love you with all my heart. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much." He kissed me. "Wyatt is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Everything is because of you. Gideon was just a jerk."

"More like an asshole," I said.

"Yeah, he was actually."

I shook my head. "Forget about Gideon, Leo. He's dead and can bring no harm to us ever again."

"I wish it were that easy, Piper. I wish it were. But I cannot just forget about it. It is like you could not just forget about Prue when she died."

I nodded my head. That was very true.

Leo sighed and laid back down. He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so glad I have you back in my arms," He said. "I don't know where I'd be or what I'd be doing if you hadn't had called me those few days ago."

"I know," I said. "I don't know what I'd be doing if you hadn't had made that CD and left it on my…I mean our bed."

"Being with you means everything to me. I love you!"

I smiled. "I love you too!"

Leo smiled and kissed me. His tongue begging for entrance into my mouth. I gladly let him in. I moaned as Leo's tongue began to explore every inch of my mouth. I moved around in Leo's arms. He let go of me. I grabbed onto him, pulling him on top of me, not breaking our kiss.

As I lay on my back with Leo on top of me, I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I held him as close to me as I could get him. I wanted him. I wanted him as bad as I had wanted him the other night when we decided to get back together.

Leo sensed this. He pulled away from me, breaking our kiss, much to my disappointment. "Do you want me, Piper?" He asked as he moved his mouth to my neck.

"Yes," I moaned as he found my sweet spot.

"How badly do you want me?" His hands ran under my shirt and to my breasts.

"Don't tease me, please," I begged. "Just make love to me."

"Your wish is my command."

I smiled. Leo grinned back at me. I unwrapped my arms and legs from around him. He climbed off of me and stood up. I wondered what he was doing. But I grinned as I watched him take his clothes off.

"Now this is where you take your clothes off," Leo said as he stood completely naked in front of me.

"Why don't you help me?!" I smirked.

"Gladly," Leo smirked back.

I still smirked. I stood up then. Leo kissed me passionately on the lips. He grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled it up. I held my arms up as he lifted it over my head. Next came my pajama shorts and then finally my bra. I didn't wear panties to bed.

"No panties. Leo likes," Leo joked.

I chuckled. I kissed him passionately on the lips, wrapping my arms around him. Leo's hands ran down my back and to my butt cheeks. He grabbed hold of them and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him. He walked the few inches to the bed.

My back made contact with the mattress. Leo broke our kiss. He smiled at me as he slowly spread my legs open. I closed my eyes as I felt him slip sweetly inside of me. We both moaned at the feel of him inside of me.

The night was filled with much needed passionately love making.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Leo and I both woke up happy. We woke up naked and in each other's arms. That was always fun. I loved waking up in Leo's arms, especially when I was naked. But I really liked it, because he was naked. He had a very hot body.

"I love waking up to you," I said.

"Me too," Leo replied. He stretched out his arms and legs. He then sat up in bed. I sat up as well.

"Someone is very happy today." It was the first time in a few days that we were both happy.

Leo smiled. "Well, in all honesty, I'm very happy because I got to make love to my wife last night." I lightly kissed my lips.

I smiled. "That is a very good reason to be happy."

"Why are you so happy this morning? Hmm?"

I laughed. "In all honesty, I like the sight I see: my naked husband."

Leo nodded his head. "Oh, you like that, huh?"

"Like it?! Oh, no, no," I said. "I absolutely love it."

Leo smirked. He got out of bed then. "Do you like this?" He asked as he started doing poses.

I giggled and smiled brightly. "Very much so."

Leo chuckled. He smiled brightly at me. He got back into bed and kissed me. "I needed this."

"Yeah, I think we both did. We needed some laughing time," I said.

Leo nodded his head in agreement.

"Mama," Wyatt shouted. "Mama."

I smiled. "I think Wyatt's awake."

"I think so too," Leo said.

"I'll take care of him."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed."

"Sounds good. I'll see you down-stairs for breakfast."

"Okay," Leo said. He gave me one last kiss and then the both of us got up. Leo headed into the bathroom while I got dressed and then headed into Wyatt's bedroom.

"Good Morning, Wyatt," I said, walking into the room.

"Mama," Wyatt said. "Up, up."

"Okay, okay." I walked over to his crib and picked him up. "You are getting to be such a big boy."

"Dada?"

"Daddy's in the shower. You'll see him in a little bit."

I changed Wyatt's diaper and dressed him in regular clothes. I then headed down-stairs to the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige were both awake already. They were both sitting at the table.

"Morning, you two," I said.

"Morning," Phoebe said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Morning," Paige yawned.

"Did you not get a good night sleep?" I asked.

"No, I'm just tired."

"Well, drink some coffee," Phoebe said.

"I am," Paige replied.

I shook my head. I put Wyatt in his high chair. I then fixed him some breakfast. I gave Wyatt his breakfast and he was happy to eat it up. I then fixed Leo and myself some breakfast.

"Well, I have to get to work," Phoebe said. "I'll see you all later."

"Bye, Phoebe," I said.

"Bye," Paige said.

"Bye-bye, Wyatt," Phoebe said kissing her nephew.

"Bye-bye," Wyatt said.

Phoebe gave him a kiss again and then headed out of the kitchen.

"Well, now that she is gone, we can talk," Paige said.

"What about?" I asked.

"About you and Leo?"

"There is nothing to discuss, Paige. Leo and I are back together and that is final."

"I didn't mean about that," Paige said.

"Then what about?"

"I mean what is Leo going to do about being an Elder and Whitelighter."

"Oh, about that," I said.

"Yes, about that."

I shrugged. "I don't know. We haven't talked about that. We've been pre-occupied with the whole Gideon thing that we didn't talk. He has been to see the Elders a couple times, because of the Gideon thing. But other than that, it has been nothing."

"They haven't asked him what he wants to do or anything?"

"They know what he wants to do and that is to be with me," I said. "Leo doesn't necessarily need to give up his powers or anything to be with me."

Paige nodded her head. "Very true. I wonder what he'll do, if he'll do anything."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think our biggest concern right now is to get Chris back to the future as well."

"Oh, yes, I forgot about him."

Chris was still here with us. He didn't know when he'd return to the future. Frankly, he was scared to see what the future would be like now that Gideon was dead. I think we all were. I hoped my son, Wyatt was a good person. That was all I wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few days later, we celebrated Wyatt's first birthday. I had a birthday party for him. I had planned on cancelling it, but I thought it was important for everyone to have some fun, especially Wyatt.

"I still can't believe it's been a whole year since Wyatt was born," Leo said as we were both alone in our room.

"Yep," I said. "It has been one hell of a year."

"I still can't get over the fact that we had a son instead of a daughter."

"Well, we do have a daughter. We just changed the future so we have two sons before her."

"Excellent point. Were you ever disappointed that Wyatt was a boy and not a girl?" Leo asked.

"No!" I replied with a smile. "Having a little boy has been great. But I guess in nine, ten months we'll have two little boys. I think it is safe to say Chris has been conceived, because he hasn't disappeared from existence. He said it was bound to happen if we didn't get back together, but we did."

"Is this your way of telling me you're pregnant?"

"No," I said. "It'll be a few weeks before I can say for sure if I'm pregnant. I won't start experiencing symptoms for a few weeks."

"Oh, goody that'll be fun."

"Hey, shut up." I threw a pillow at him.

Leo laughed. I chuckled. I sat on the bed while he sat on the small sofa.

"What do you think the future is going to be like now that we have solved the evil problem of our son?" I asked.

Leo shrugged. "I don't predict the future. That is Phoebe's job. All we can do is make sure Wyatt is raised good. All we can do is make sure he knows that good magic is the way to go. There are some negatives of good magic, but there are a lot of negatives to black magic."

"Yeah, I can name one negative of good magic and that is the whole personal gain thing. I know there are times I would love to cast a spell that would help me with something."

"Exactly, but we need to show the positives of good magic to Wyatt. We need to do it with all our children, along with our nieces and nephews when they come a long."

"Yeah, I wonder when Phoebe will meet her Mr. Right and have that little girl of hers," I said.

Leo shrugged. "I don't know. But she'll have to be patient. We all will. She has something to look forward to."

"That's very important to have something to look forward to. We all need that. I hope Chris has a better future to look forward to."

"I don't know, but I think he is wondering if you and his sister will be alive."

"I hope we are. I also hope he has a better relationship with you."

Leo nodded his head. "Speaking of that, we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked.

"About Magic School first off."

"What about it?"

"The Elders are considering closing it down, because of Gideon," Leo said.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"I wish I was."

"That's not fair…"

"…You're right, it isn't. But the Elders are willing to keep it open."

"Oh, well, why not keep it open then?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. The Elders want me to take over as Headmaster."

"Oh," I said surprised. "That's great, I think."

Leo shook his head. "It won't keep me away from you, Piper! I can handle Magic School and my life with you!"

"How?" I asked.

"Like this…" Leo then explained how he could handle Magic School and us. It would all work out. He would work at Magic School like a regular job and then come home to me and Wyatt in the evening.

I nodded my head. "So it would be like you being a Whitelighter again?"

"Yes, except I won't be gone for long periods of time. Well, I might be. There might be an emergency, but I can handle it. I'll always come home to you and Wyatt, though. I won't move into Magic School. I'd still be here with you and Wyatt."

I nodded my head. "Okay, as long as we're still together, I don't care. I just want you."

"And you'll have me, sweetheart, because I'm going to give up my powers too."

"What?!"

"You heard me. I'm going to give up my powers. The only responsibility I want is Magic School and my family. I don't want to have to worry about being a Whitelighter/Elder ever again. I also would like to grow old with you. I have immortality as a Whitelighter and Elder. I don't want it."

I smiled. "So you're doing all this for me, for us?"

Leo nodded his head.

I smiled. I quickly got up from the bed and went over to Leo. I climbed into his lap, hugging and kissing him. "Thank you, thank you."

Leo laughed. "You're welcome. I did it for Wyatt and for Chris."

"Do you know what this means?" I asked.

"What?"

"Our future daughter will only be a witch and not part witch, part Whitelighter."

"So she'll be like her mom and Aunt Phoebe. What's wrong with that?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. When and how are you giving up your powers?"

"The Elders will just take my powers away. They'll do it like they did when I lost my powers when I was a Whitelighter and saved you from Arroyo Fever. Do you remember that?"

"Do I remember that? I love you for that. That was one of the greatest thing you ever did for me. You did it for my sisters too."

"I did it for myself. I did it, because I love you! I'm doing it now, because I love you."

I smiled. "And I love you for it."

I hugged and kissed him again. Leo held me tight in this hug. We stayed that way for a long time.

I was getting everything I ever wanted: Leo not being a Whitelighter or Elder anymore. It was everything I had ever wanted since the first time I found out what he was and the third time he had to leave. The first time he left me was when my sisters and I had given up our powers and then mysteriously got them back. The second time was when my sisters and I were dealing with a boy named Max who was a witch. The third time was after my sisters and I had saved his charge Daisy from a Darklighter. That was when I found out Leo was a Whitelighter.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Leo replied. He pulled back and looked at me. "Can you please forgive me for everything that has happened since the Titans?"

I smiled. "I already have."

Leo smiled. He leaned forward and captured my lips in a sizzling kiss.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

My sisters and I sent Chris back to the future a few days later. We said our good-byes and away he went. Hopefully back to a better a future, a future where hopefully his sister and I were alive.

Leo took over as headmaster at Magic School, which he did as good a job running it as Gideon had. He also gave up his Whitelighter/Elders powers. He gave them up and was happy to be a mortal.

A few weeks after Chris was sent back to the future, I found out I was pregnant. The pregnancy went very smoothly, more smoothly than Wyatt's. I found out the sex of the baby, it was a boy. I wondered how Leo and I came up with the name for Chris. Leo told me that his father had been named Christopher and that was how Chris got his name.

Nine, ten months after Chris left, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Having two children was a blessing but then three years later, Leo and I were blessed with another baby. We were blessed with a daughter.

As the years passed demons and warlocks tried to kill me, my sisters, Leo and my sisters' husbands so they could have the Charmed children. It didn't work. My sisters and I vanquished every single demon and warlock that tried to take our children. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, along with their cousins were raised good. They were influenced by good

Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda, and their cousins took over vanquishing demons and warlocks for us Charmed Ones as they grew up and we got older. Leo and I grew grey and old together, which was what we had wanted.

It was a Charmed life.

The end!

* * *

I deleted my story All for Love, because I wasn't feeling it. I'm going to write a new Piper and Leo story one way or another. I don't know what it'll be about, but keep a look out for it.

Thanks

BAL


End file.
